Ciel de los mil días
by Ceil-Phatomhive
Summary: Ciel se ve involucrado en un problema que él no buscó ni deseó, volver a interpretar un papel, pero ese papel conlleva descubrir sentimientos que él mismo conoce muy bien, odio, traición, celos, envidia, tristeza y soledad.
1. Chapter 1

El manga/anime pertenece a Yana Toboso, todos los derechos y creditos son suyos, yo solo he escrito este fanfic por diversión personal sin ánimos de lucro.

El título del fanfic, lo puse por el papel que interpreta Ciel en la obra de teatro, no he visto la película de Ana de los mil días, pero sé que hay una con el mismo titulo y no sé a ciencia cierta si hay algún libro con el mismo titulo, pero si lo hay, el credito también es por aquel/aquella autora.

No pretendo ponerme de una parte u otra en la historia de estos personajes, es más, me considero neutral en esa cuestión y me reservo mi opinión personal.

Es mi primer fanfic, si no fuera de vuestro agrado estoy dispuesta a borrarlo.

Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

_**Noticia e indignación**_

_**Capítulo 1. - Prologo -**_

El rostro de Ciel lo decía todo, estaba pálido, con un tic nervioso en su sien, sentado herguido, estaba nervioso y tenso, eso no podía disimularlo ni siquiera frente a su mayordomo, Sebastian le había dado la peor noticia que podría darle alguien a Ciel, esa noticia era ni más ni menos que actuar en una obra de teatro, la cosa no sería tan mala de no ser por qué él mismo tendría que actuar, no con otros actores profesionales, sino con su prometida, un chino ganador de concursos de fumadores de Opio, una china experta en artes marciales y otro séquito bastante pintoresco, eso hizo darle un suspiro de fastidio a Ciel.

- ¿y bien? ¿por qué elegiste esa obra teatral? - preguntó Ciel aun con un enfado evidente

- Por qué me gusta la historia que narra – respondió simple su mayordomo

- No pregunté tus gustos precisamente, pregunté un por qué de semejante obra, por qué con semejantes "actores" y por qué tengo que salir yo en escena, eso pregunté – contraatacó Ciel que ya empezaba a perder los estribos con Sebastian y éste a su vez solo sonreía como de costumbre

- Joven amo, creo que es perfecta tanto para usted como para el resto de los demás participantes – Sebastian mantenía en sus labios aquella clara y falsa sonrisa

- ¡No! Es imposible, cancela dicha obra o busca actores profesionales no un grupo de...aficionados – sentenció Ciel dando por finalizada esa estúpida y absurda conversación.

Ciel se levantó del sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentado para dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes girarse y decirle a Sebastian "- No quiero volver a hablar del tema", después salió del despacho para dirigirse a su habitación.

.

.

Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer encima su amplia y cómoda cama, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Sebastian, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe, alguien y él sabía muy bien quien era ese "alguien" había entrado sin llamar, tal y como lo hacía siempre.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Meyrin? - dijo con tono de fastidió el joven amo.

- ¿No lo sabe? En el diario de hoy está escrito a bombo y platillo, el conde Phantomhive, él mismo en persona actuara frente a la reina, quiero decir, su majestad Victoria I de Inglaterra en la Opera House de Londres – Meyrin enseñaba y movía el diario mientras señalaba lo que en letras oscuras estaba escrito delante de Ciel.

- ¡¿Qué? - El joven conde no cabía en su asombro, pensaba que Sebastian no lo había publicado incluso antes de mantener esa conversación con él, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente pero intentó disimular su sorpresa manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo como siempre

- ¿acaso no lo sabía? Y-yo p-ensé que quizá ya lo sabía – respondió Meyrin bajando el tono de su voz y empezando tartajear

- Claro que lo sabía, puedes retirarte y decirle a Sebastian que venga inmediatamente – hizo énfasis en la última palabra

La torpe sirvienta se retiró dejando el periódico encima la mesita de noche de su amo, haciendo una reverencia se fue a cumplir con lo ordenado.

.

.

Sebastian estaba preparando la comida para el joven amo, sonreía despreocupadamente. Sebastian pudo oír como cierta sirvienta lo llamaba y parecía como si lo estuviera buscando, se expulsó la sal de las manos y se quitó el delantal que portaba, tomando la parte superior de su frac que colgaba de un colgador de madera que había en la cocina y salió de la cocina en dirección donde se encontraba Meyrin buscandolo.

- Meyrin – llamó el mayordomo a la sirvienta, la cual se giró y sonrojándose cual tomate le dijo que el joven amo lo estaba buscando

- Sr. Sebastian, el jo-ven a-mo lo está buscando, dijo que que-ria hablar con usted – habló tartamudeando

- De acuerdo – sin decir nada más se giro de nuevo y se dirigió en la habitación de su amo.

.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de su amo tocó dos veces la misma con los nudillos de los dedos de su mano y entró después de recibir un "entra" desde el interior.

Entró y dio tres pasos dentro del habitáculo, no quedando demasiado cerca de la puerta ni tampoco muy lejos.

- Meyrin me dijo que quería verme, ¿desea algo, joven amo? - inició la conversación Sebastian, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo un diario a la cara de parte de Ciel

- ¡¿Qué es esto? - dijo y preguntó después de haberle tirado el diario a la cara a su mayordomo

- Pensé que ya lo sabia – respondió su mayordomo sin inmutarse del hecho de que su amo le haya tirado un diario por la cara

- ¡¿Y como lo iba a saber? - volvió a gritar el menor

- Pues se lo diré, esto es un diario – habló señalando con el dedo acusador al diario que acaba de recibir - normalmente se publican las últimas noticiás aquí, en estas paginas, el primer diario se inventó por el año 59 a.C en la época romana, se informa al ciudadano de las noticias, reportajes y eventos tanto los de aquel día o futuros – Sebastian sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión de asombro y desconcertada de su amo

- Sé lo que es un periódico o un diario, lo que no me gusta es lo que hay escrito en el – contestó después de superar su asombro por la breve explicación histórica de los diarios

- Bueno, entienda que eso debía hacerlo, de no haberlo hecho usted hubiera salido de rositas, pero así usted tiene ahora el deber de salir en escena, piense en el lado bueno, si pudo interpretar brillantemente un papel tan complicado es el de Hamlet ¿por qué se niega a interpretar ese papel? - preguntó esta vez su fiel sirviente

- ¡¿por qué? ¡¿preguntas el por qué no quiero interpretar el papel de Ana Bolena? - el chico se encontraba en un ataque casi de histeria

- Mira, Sebastian, te diré uno, no, mejor dicho, varios "por que" razonables, por qué es un papel femenino, por qué no se me antoja salir disfrazado delante de la creme de la creme londinense y por qué lo encuentro ridículo tener que interpretar yo ese papel pudiendo contratar a bellas actrices y actores de renombre, eso nos proporcionaría un éxito rotundo, pero Elizabeth no puede ser Maria Bolena, Alois Trancy no puede hacer de George Bolena por qué no sabe actuar ni quiero hacerlo yo a su lado, Meyrin no puede hacer el papel de Catalina de Aragon por qué es demasiado torpe, Claude Faustus no puede interpretar a Thomas Bolena, me niego a que él interprete el papel de mi padre y lo mismo ocurre con Lau, Finny, Agni y Souma, no son aptos para interpretar, olvidalo, no gastaras ni un centavo de las empresas Funtom para semejante idiotez

Ciel no estaba dispuesto a ceder por un estúpido capricho de su mayordomo, por mucho que ya estuviera publicado en todos los diarios, periódicos y revistas de todo Londres, se excusaria bajo algún pretexto y dicha obra no se llevaría acabo lo juraba y se lo prometía a él mismo.

Pero Sebastian tampoco pensaba ceder, al fin y al cabo, Ciel no le había ordenado deshacer todo ese embrollo, así que mientras distrajera la atención de su joven amo y le ayudara a pensar en otras cosas quizás podría seguir planeando y montando la obra de teatro, solo debía ser persistente y actuar con cuidado, convencerlo de que eso seria más beneficioso que contratar a actores profesional y sabía cual era la mejor de conseguir que su amo creyese que así era.

¿Será capaz de convencer a Ciel, Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2

**Un no persistente**

**Capítulo 2 – Un no persistente.**

Meyrin estaba limpiando la escalera, iba despacio pero lo hacía bien, solo antes había confundido la sopa quemada de Bard con el jabón, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, si bien, solo se resumía en una palabra, en un nombre, en una persona: Sebastian.

Sebastian miraba a Meyrin, disimuladamente mientras quitaba y barría el polvo de las escaleras de la entrada delantera, se la imaginaba con los atuendos propios renacentistas, ataviada con un vestido oscuro, propios de la reina Catalina y esposa de Enrique VIII, el problema seria que se quitara esos anteojos redondos, aunque quizás si él mismo se lo pedía y le rogara un poco terminara aceptando, pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era su amo, Ciel no había vuelto a nombrar el tema, eso significaba que quería olvidarlo o no quería que le molestaran más con el mismo tema, pero tampoco le había ordenado expresamente que no siguiera con los preparativos de la función en cuestión.

Terminó de barrer y se dirigió al despacho, donde se encontraba Ciel hablando con un invitado, ese invitado era Albert, vizconde de Norfolk, hablaban de las empresas Funtom y del comercio de bebidas alcohólicas, Albert tenia una empresa de vinos franceses, traídos y cosechados de la Borgoña y le interesaba una alianza con la empresa inglesa Funtom, Ciel por su parte estaba de acuerdo, aunque debería revisar los derechos y los beneficios que le correspondían antes de firmar nada, además debería hablarlo con Sebastian.

Albert se retiró del despacho cuando Sebastian llegaba al mismo, el mayordomo principal de los Phantomhive acompañó a Albert hasta la puerta de su carruaje y volvió al despacho, cuando entró vio a su amo mirar por la ventana distraidamente y mirando a la nada.

Sebastian, sé que planeas seguir con la absurda idea de esa obra teatral, yo no pienso actuar en ella, pero tienes mi permiso para reunir a los demás y que actúen ellos por mi, solo quiero que me olvides para ese asunto, como ves, ahora estoy ocupado con las empresas, la obra me robaría mucho tiempo, entre ensayos y pruebas de vestuario, es imposible, además, están mis estudios de por medio, no puedo olvidar todo eso o dejarlo de lado, esos son mis deberes como cabeza de los Phantomhive - hablaba sin girarse siquiera a ver a su mayordomo

Comprendo, pero podríamos hacer un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda, si usted quiere puedo hacer algunos cambios y así usted podrá ensayar sin ninguna dificultad – insistía el mayordomo de ojos carmesí

Ya te he dicho que es imposible, olvida ya el tema, estate agradecido de tener mi permiso para actuar junto a los demás – Ciel estaba dispuesto a seguir negándose a participar en la obra, pero para Sebastian eso no era un gran problema, ya lo tenía todo planeado era cuestión de tiempo

Sebastian hizo una reverencia y sin decir más se retiró del despacho, se dirigió a una habitación de pequeñas dimensiones, allí solo había un teléfono y al lado una mesa con una guía telefónica, buscó entre las paginás los números de teléfono que le interesaban en aquel momento y llamó, la voz de un hombre mayor respondió desde el otro lado.

Hola, casa de los Druitt – informó el hombre desde el otro lado de la linea

Hola, lo llamo desde la casa de la condesa Durless, Céline, su sobrina pide una entrevista con tu señor, ¿sería eso posible? - preguntó Sebastian – usted no me conoce, soy el tutor de Agness, estuve en la fiesta del vizconde Druitt hace algún tiempo con la sobrina de la señora Durless – informó Sebastian

Mi amo no se encuentra disponible en este momento, en cuanto llegue le informare y le devolveré la llamada, de todas formas, es preferible que venga usted mismo en persona y facilite su tarjeta de presentación y facilite también la de la interesada, no respondemos ni devolvemos las llamadas si no es de esta forma, si usted es el representante o responsable en cuestión de dicha dama, venga usted a pedir una reunión – respondió el que Sebastian suponía seria el mayordomo del lord Druitt

Muchas gracias, eso mismo are, lamento las molestias – Sebastian colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a descolgar para llamar de nuevo.

Así estuvo hasta casi la hora de preparar la cena, había hecho bastantes llamadas y en algunos casos le había costado mucho convencer a esas personas, pero mañana tendría un duro trabajo que hacer, después de eso, Ciel no podría negarse a actuar en la función.

La hora de la cena y la cena pasaron como todas las demás, mientras Ciel hablaba sobre Albert y sus negocios, Sebastian lo miraba de reojo, después tocó la hora del baño, bañó a su amo y finalmente le puso el pijama para acabar cobijandolo debajo las mantas y sabanas de seda.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian despertó a Ciel como de costumbre, con un té y unos bizcochos rellenos de chocolate, esa misma mañana su fiel mayordomo pidió la mañana libre, Ciel dudo un buen rato, pensando y preguntándose para que querría Sebastian la mañana libre, finalmente y después de que Sebastian insistiera un poco Ciel acabó aceptando.

Sebastian subió a los aposentos de su amo y tomo un pequeño baúl y se dirigió a la cita donde había quedado con "cierta" persona, era un campo de flores, no muy lejos de la mansión.

¡Sebastian! - una voz chillona y ensordecedora lo llamaba, se trataba de lady Elizabeth.

Lady Elizabeth, gracias por acudir a esta cita, lamento las molestias que este encuentro pueda acarrearle – saludó y se disculpo cordialmente el mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

¡AH! Paula vino conmigo, no pasa nada, ella nos ayudara, ¿cierto? - la niña miró a su doncella y sirvienta mientras ésta hacia sonar los cascabeles metálicos

Chan, chan, chan, chan, claro my lady – respondió la muy alegre voz de la niñera de cabellos castaños y largos

Empezaron con los preparativos, Sebastian sacó del baúl el vestido rosa que Ciel lució en la fiesta del vizconde Druitt, la pequeña y joven muchacha se rasco la cabeza pues ese vestido le era muy familiar pero se contuvo y no preguntó nada, Paula la ayudó a ponerse ese vestido, entre ambos sirvientes modificaron un poco los bajos pues le era demasiado largo, le pusieron una peluca del mismo color que el cabello de Ciel y las mismas extensiones en forma de coletas doble y altas, sus ojos esmeraldas fueron cubiertos por el gracioso sombrerito y el flequillo del tocado.

Del baúl también sacó una cámara pequeña, se puso en posición y empezó a tomar fotografiás de lady "Ciel-Elizabeth", algunas de ellas eran bastante sugerentes, enseñando un poco sus pantaloncitos con lacitos rosas interiores, otras enseñando un poco las piernas, en otras se veía la parte trasera de su vestido, en algunas mas se podía observar cierto aire de inocencia, en otras pocas se podía observar las puntitas de su corsé o el escote sugerente de unos diminutos y pequeños pechos lozanos.

Al cabo de una o dos horas terminaron el álbum fotográfico, Lizzy se veía un poco cansada y agobiada, había estado haciendo poses bastante provocativas para su edad y cierto sonrojo se apoderó en sus mejillas, luego volvió a ponerse su vestido rosado con volantes y encajes, Paula y ella se despidieron de Sebastian con la mano y con su radiante sonrisa alegre.

Por su parte el mayordomo volvió a toda velocidad a la mansión, pues había prometido volver antes del mediodía y ya eran las once y medía.  
Cuando llegó intento pasar desapercibido por su amo, pues aún tenia que revelar las fotos y guardar bien el baúl que llevaba el preciado vestido, pero no fue tarea sencilla, su amo, Ciel, lo vio entrar a la mansión y le hizo mil y una preguntas referente a donde había estado, con quien, por qué y muchas otras preguntas que ni siquiera se paraba a escuchar, causando un enojo terrible al pequeño y caprichoso muchacho.

Cuando termino de guardar el baúl se dirigió a una habitación que había especialmente para revelar y guardar fotografiás, en ellas había algunos álbumes de fotos donde salia la reina victoria, recortes de prensa y otras nimiedades que ese mayordomo ni se molestaba en mirar. Ciel por su parte empezaba a sospechar de la actitud de Sebastian, el cual ahora se encontraba absorto en otras tareas provechosas para su malvado plan.

Y llegó la hora de la comida, un montón de suculentos, deliciosos y bien preparados platillos y platos, autenticas delicias reposaban y esperaban ser degustadas y probadas por el señor de la casa, un joven señorito que hacia unos infantiles y casi imperceptibles pucheros de enojo, esos pucheros no pasaron desapercibidos por su leal demonio-mayordomo.

¿le ocurre algo? - preguntó de forma cordial el sirviente de ojos rojos como sangre

Nada – le respondió seco su amo mientras seguía comiendo

Y esa fue la larga conversación que tuvieron hasta la tarde, la cual para sorpresa y sospecha del pequeño conde Sebastian pidió fiesta, decía que tenia que ir a una reunión importante, una cita con cierta persona, Ciel ya tenia demasiadas sospechas contra su mayordomo, las dudas, preguntas e interrogantes se amontonaban en los azules ojos del menor, pero como siempre, terminó cediendo a las suplicas y ruegos de su trabajador.

Sebastian llego de nuevo al lugar de su nueva cita, el mayordomo del vizconde lo atendió de nuevo, Sebastian, que se había cambiado el uniforme de mayordomo por el traje de tutor, le entregó su tarjeta y la de su pupila, además le entregó algo más.

Por favor, entréguele este sobre marrón a su señor, él sabrá que hacer con el, seguro que le da un buen uso – dijo sonriendo como de costumbre con aquella encantadora sonrisa

De acuerdo, ¿podría decirme su nombre para informarle a mi amo? - preguntó seriamente ese mayordomo, parecía que la falsa sonrisa de Sebastian con ese hombre de semblante de figura de resina que no cambiaba nunca no funcionaba.

Leonardo Miquellangelo, mi pupila es Céline, sobrina de Angelina Durless – respondió cambiando su semblante a uno un poco más serio pero sin perder un toque de su bella sonrisa

El mayordomo cerró la puerta, despidiendo al invitado de forma cortes. Llego al despacho del vizconde donde se encontraba con una bella dama, "discutiendo de asuntos privados", Druitt la besaba apasionadamente mientras la dama en cuestión se dejaba hacer, pero al llamado de su mayordomo, Druitt detuvo su juego con aquella dama y se giraron, la dama se compuso el vestido de nuevo, arreglando sus cabellos algo desordenados y retocándose el maquillaje mientras le guiñaba un ojo al vizconde rubio.

Cuando los dos hubieron arreglado sus respectivos atuendos y ropas, dieron el visto bueno para que el mayordomo de la casa entrase.

Señor, acaba de llegar esto para usted, se lo entrega un tal señor Leonardo Miquellangelo – dijo entregándole las tarjetas de visita y el sobre de color beige

No conozco a ningún Leonardo Miquellangelo, debe de ser italiano o nuevo en la ciudad que busca prosperar gracias a mi generosidad – dijo con tono burlón el vizconde haciendo que la joven dama de cabellos negros dejara escapar una tímida risa

Dijo que es el tutor de lady Céline, sobrina de Angelina Durless

Tampoco conozco a ninguna lady Céline y no recuerdo que madam Durless tuviera sobrina alguna, así que eso es una artimaña para estafarme – prosiguió e interrumpió a su empleado

Me entregó ese sobre que le acabo de entregar, dijo que usted sabría de que se trata y le daría el mejor uso, no dijo nada más, luego se fue – continuó informando el viejo y serio mayordomo.

Veamos pues de que se trata.

Dicho y hecho, del sobre saco unas fotografiás, en ellas estaba su joven, lozana y bella obsesión, en diversas y sugerentes poses, sonreía cual petirrojo ante el objetivo de la cámara, era como si lo estuviera mirando directamente a él, la joven se encontraba en un campo de flores, recostada, sin sus botines, dejando al descubierto su hermoso tobillo, cubriéndose los ojos y protegiendo a los mismos de los rayos solares, su vestido con lazos, escote y blonda se esparcía por el campo, bella y dulce, ingenua y coqueta, picara e inocente, eso hizo que el conde abriera unos ojos como platos, la dama que antaño se había burlado del mayordomo se acercó al joven de ojos azules y vio a la joven doncella de las fotografiás, unos celos y una envidia terrible e incontrolable la invadieron, pero siguió manteniendo una sonrisa pensando que esa chica no podría ser jamás la amante del vizconde, pues era demasiado joven, claramente se podía ver que se trataba de una niña aun sin desarrollar, pensaba mal, pues nadie sabia que esa chica del las fotos era la amada, preciosa y preciada obsesión del respetable vizconde Druitt.

Al girarse, el vizconde vio a la joven que no tendría más de unos veinte y pocos años, las comparó ambas chicas y no dudo ni un segundo en echarla casi a patadas a esa muchacha.

Y finalmente, una vez a solas el vizconde Druitt pensó que debía llamar inmediatamente a aquel tal Miquellangelo que le había obsequiado con tal maravillo regalo.

.

¿Que decidirá al final el vizconde Druitt? ¿Que querrá Sebastian a cambio de esas fotografiás? ¿Por qué al vizconde y no a otra persona?


End file.
